once_upon_a_time_in_narniafandomcom-20200214-history
Skam Italia testing
Season 1 * Ep 1: THEATRE GIRL/SARA - APPEARS, ELIA/MARTINO'S MOM - MENTIONED, * Ep 2: '''EVA'S FATHER- APPEARS,, LAURA,SARA,MARTINO'S MOM - MENTIONED * '''Ep 3: THEATRE GIRL - Appears, SARA E LAURA (Mentioned) * Ep 4: 'SARA - Appears * '''Ep 5: ' parents - dad from Tunis and mother from Pescara/ = free clinic ///// CLIP 3 = SARA & Laura (mentioned) //// CLIP 5 = EVA'S FATHER IS GIORGIO * 'Ep 6: '''CLIP 1 = MARTINO'S MOM (Mentioned) - Saturday was her birthday /// CLIP 4 = Margot is Silvia's cat //// CLIP 5 = It's Federico's birthday /ALICE amici del 5 anno (Federico's girlfriend)/CHICCO RODI (?) /// CLIP 6 = Dario is Laura's brother/ELIA (Mentioned) SARA - Appears * '''Ep 7: '''SARA (Mentioned)/LAURA (mentioned)/è di QUARTA //// DARIO & PAOLA (Mentioned) * '''Ep 8: ' school = succursaleALICE (Mentioned)//Andrea Luna Posocco as Sara - Appears * 'Ep 9: '''SARA - Mentioned * '''Ep 10: ' MARTINO'S MOM & DAD (Mentioned)/PECCI (?) * '''Ep 11: '''THEATRE GIRL/GIOVANNI'S BROTHER/SARA --------------------- * Ep 1 : CLIP 3 = Theatre Guy/Girl * Ep 3: CLIP 3 = Theatre Guy * Ep 5: CLIP 3 = PAOLA / CLIP 4 = GYNECOLOGIST * Ep 6: CLIP 5 = LAURA * Ep 7: CLIP 5 = CHICCO RODI (?) * Ep 9: CLIP 1 = LAURA * Ep 10: CLIP 4 = ALICE * Ep 11: CLIP 6 = LAURA Season 2 * '''Ep 1: '''ARGENTINIAN GIRL (Mentioned)/Big Fede (By Giovanni, Martino, Elia and Luca)/COP/GIOVANNI'S FATHER (Mentioned) /// = Luchetto/Luchino/Luché /MARTINO'S DAD (Photo only) /// brother (Mentioned) (?) * '''Ep 2: '''PECCIO/ARGENTINIAN GIRL (Mentioned)/MARYSOL (Mentioned)/MATTEO/ELISA * '''Ep 3: '''EMMA (3rd year girl) /// Mr. Boccia/ARGENTINIAN GIRL/ALBY/SARA/LAURA (?) * '''Ep 4: '''MARTINO'S MOM (Mentioned)/MARTINO'S DAD (Voice)/PAOLA (Mentioned)/LUCA (Mentioned)birthday is on Thursday November 1/is born in 2001/Maybe Niccolo was held back a year/RENATO * '''Ep 5: '''MARTINO'S MOM (voice) ///reveals that he's at university so he has to be born around 1999 or 2000 MARTINO'S DAD (Mentioned)/Peccio (Mentioned) /// November 9 is Emma's brother 18th birthday party) ARGENTINIAN GIRL (Mentioned) LUCA COLOSI (Surname confirmed when they had to reveal their surnames for Covitti's party)CHICCO RODI/Christian Ginepro as Mr. Boccia/Julia Wujkowska as Argentinian Girl/Andrea Giannini as Buttafuori/SARA Filippo in CLIP 5 * '''Ep 6: Mrs. Ghezzi (Mentioned)/MARTINO'S DAD & STEPSON (?) (Mentioned) /// MARTINO'S MOM/MARTINO'S AUNT (Mentioned) DR. ROBERTO SPERA Psychologist /MADDALENA (Mentioned)/EMMA'S BROTHER (Mentioned) * 'Ep 7: 'IS IN MANCHESTER//// EMMA'S BROTHER (Mentioned)/EMMA (Mentioned)/// /MADDALENA (Mentioned) /// CLIP 3 = LUCA'S MOTHER (Mentioned)/LUCA'S BROTHER (Mentioned; he's like 11) POLIDORO GIRL (Mentioned)/ARGENTINIAN GIRL (Mentioned) /// BUS LADY /// CLIP 5 = (Saturday December 1, 2018 9:15 AM) ELI (Nickname for Elia) /// CLIP 6 = /PECCIO (Mentioned) * 'Ep 8: '''CLIP 1 = SONG: "Buon Viaggio" By Cesare Cremonini //// CLIP 2 = MARTINO'S DAD (Photo only) /// CLIP 3 = NICCOLò'S MOM (called Anna)/MARISOL (Mentioned) /// CLIP 4 = MADDALENA (photo only)/MARTINO'S MOM (Mentioned) /// CLIP 5 = HOUSE GIRL * '''Ep 9: 'has borderline personality disorder // CLIP 5 =MARTINO'S DAD/LITTLE KID/ROCCO MARTUCCI * 'Ep 10: ' CLIP 2 = NICCOLO'S MOM (Mentioned)/// CLIP 3 = MARTINO'S DAD (Mentioned) /// CLIP 4 = PECCIO (Mentioned) / CLIP 5 = ROBERT (Mentioned)/STEFAN (Mentioned)/ * ----------------------- * EP 9 - CLIP 2 = MARTINO'S MOM * EP 9 - CLIP 3 = DR. ROBERTO SPERA Season 3 * Ep 1: Luca and "Natan/Nathan?" mentioned /// clip 3 shows the boiling bowl while 4 shows a statue * Ep 2:Natan and Martucci mentioned but maybe appeared with Edoardo and Federico / Eleonora's mother mentioned / Laura, Elia and Sofi the Argentinian too * Ep 3: Ele's mother VOICE ONLY / Giovanni is with Sofia, possibly the Argentinian?